


原来这里就是企鹅岛呀

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 南乔治亚群岛的王企鹅
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli





	原来这里就是企鹅岛呀

1.只看风景不看路的后果

虽然已经被《鲁宾逊漂流记》、《神秘岛》等求生类小说洗了无数遍脑，但当自己真的因为飞机故障而不得不迫降到南大西洋上的小岛时，莱因哈特还是叹了口气。作为飞行员的精密大脑开始计算剩余的燃料、淡水储备和迫降到这里后自己被路过船只搭救的可能性，最后得出的结论是——在真正被搭救之前，所有的可能性都只是缥缈的数字。  
总结起来就俩字，看命。  
饶是如此，当起落架终于接触到柔软的沙地，飞机像一只欢快的鸟一样滑行时，莱因哈特的心里还是有一丝侥幸的。他可以看到玻璃罩外面的世界，宽阔的海面和蓝色的天，远处的另一座火山小岛顶端还有些积雪，和白色的云相映衬，实在是很美。假如能饿死在这样一个风景如画的地方，也不算特别坏的结局……  
莱因哈特一边这么想着，一边继续直视前方，然后他意识到自己碰到了一个大麻烦——就在前方不远处，大约五十米的地方，有一块巨大的礁石，按大小和位置刚刚够和正在滑行的飞机相撞。  
不要啊！  
金发飞行员的内心开始了撞击倒计时，  
五，四，三，二，一……砰！  
震耳欲聋的撞击声后，被蓝色海洋包围的小岛重归平静。  
残存的意识里，莱因哈特只能隐约记得满脸是血的他艰难打开了布满裂痕的玻璃罩，然后脸朝天倒在松软的沙滩上。  
眼前一片黑暗。

2.你醒辣？

天旋地转。  
恶心。  
头很疼。  
估计是轻微的脑震荡。  
身体很酸，一点也不想动。  
好累。  
周围好吵，不想理会这些噪音。  
要是就这样睡过去就好了，反正床很松软，也并不冷。  
如果能翻个身就更好了。  
等等？动不了？  
意识到这一点的莱因哈特在睡梦里皱起了眉头，身体不受控制的烦躁感让他慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
很快他就发现，这里不只有他一个生物。  
就在视野的斜上方，出现了一张黑色的脸。  
准确来说是黑色和橘色相间的脸，长长而点缀着橘色长条的喙让这张脸显得分外滑稽。  
逆着光，莱因哈特眨了眨眼睛，才终于看出这张脸上原来是有眼睛的。  
对方的黑色眼睛则一眨不眨地看着他。  
这是一只企鹅。  
一只生活于南大西洋群岛上的王企鹅。  
命运真是奇妙。空难让他失去自由，被困在荒无人烟的小岛上，却送给他一只企鹅。  
莱因哈特努力从沙子里坐了起来，沾在金色头发和棕色飞行制服上的沙粒扑簌簌落下。年轻男人冰蓝色的眼睛望向那个身着黑色燕尾服的鸟类绅士。他的眼里流露出无奈。  
虽然他并不奢望企鹅能懂他。  
“如你所见，我被困在这里了，你说我该怎么办？”

3.科学研究称黑色可以更好地吸收阳光

企鹅懵懂而迷茫的表情进一步说明它听不懂人话。两只长长的翅膀摇晃了两下，黑色的脚爪也应景地动了动。  
然后企鹅转身走了。  
肥胖的身体还是不适合走路，笨拙的黑色背影落到莱因哈特的眼里，渐行渐远。  
果然生命与生命之间还是无法相互理解的啊。  
沙滩的尽头就是海洋，一波接着一波的白色细浪拍击着沙滩，留下湿透的水渍。  
蹒跚的企鹅没有丝毫犹豫，一眨眼就钻进了浪花里。  
直到企鹅彻底消失不见，莱因哈特才收回视线。  
刚才的一切更像是一个小小的插曲，小石头被扔进深水里，起了不大不小的涟漪，然后复归平静。  
莱因哈特把双手在脑后交叠，重新躺回了沙滩上。  
现在的他需要睡觉。

第二次醒来是傍晚，莱因哈特是被耳边的声音吓醒的。  
是黏湿的物体击打地面的声音，啪嗒啪嗒的。  
金发的年轻人彻底没了睡意，一骨碌坐了起来。然后他看到了让自己永生难忘的景象。  
他第一次醒来时站他旁边的那只黑色王企鹅，正朝着地面吐鱼。  
鱼还没死透，被吐到沙地上时还在抽搐挣扎。一共十几条鱼，在沙滩上聚集成一小堆。企鹅吐完了鱼，心满意足地拍了拍翅膀，站在一边，等着看莱因哈特的下一步反应。  
这是要干什么？  
飞行员的内心闪过无数个问号，最终的怀疑都凝聚成了一种可能性——这只企鹅，是要把这些鱼给自己吃？  
一旦这种想法在心底生根发芽，莱因哈特就再也无法直视眼前的企鹅了。不过企鹅似乎并不明白莱因哈特的想法，它开始用翅膀拍击蓬松的羽毛，发出“嘎嘎”的尖锐声响，似乎在催促莱因哈特，让他快点吃掉眼前的这些鱼。  
莱因哈特用手指抓住一条鱼尾巴，缓缓拎起来。粉红色的鱼身上有点点鳞片，在南半球的阳光下熠熠发亮。  
但无论如何，这玩意儿都不能生吃。  
4.篝火晚会没有美酒和佳人但是有企鹅  
入夜后，莱因哈特用枯枝在海滩上升了个火堆。  
很幸运，他在不远处找到了水源。那些鱼被他一一开膛破肚冲洗干净，穿在树枝上，然后拿到篝火上烤。  
四周一片安静，海岛上的树林也睡着了，头顶是亿万年不变的星辰，随着时间的流逝缓慢旋转。白天的那只王企鹅就在不远处，不过此时它睡着了。黑色的头被埋在同样是黑色的羽翼里，白天时扇动不停的翅膀此刻乖乖地贴着身体两侧。  
莱因哈特把树枝转了个角度。海鱼的脂肪融化，滴到燃烧的火堆里，发出滋啦滋啦的声响。香味弥漫，他的肚子久违地感到饥饿。并不需要加盐，海水本身的味道和鱼的鲜味混合在一起，他很快就把这些鱼吃了大半。  
给火堆添柴时，有根树枝太潮湿了，扔进去后爆发出剧烈的噼啪声。这让本来已经睡着好久的企鹅一下子惊醒了过来。企鹅抬头的时候没站稳，打了个憨态可掬的趔趄，它把目光投向了莱因哈特。  
和企鹅对视的瞬间，某些难以名状的感情从莱因哈特的心底流过。  
年轻的落难者缓缓跪坐起身，向企鹅伸出了右手。  
“来——”

篝火的光晕里，企鹅蹒跚着，轻声叫着，一步步接近他。  
黑色的外衣，被羽毛覆盖的白色肚皮，黑色的大脚，甚至是脖子上金色的一圈“领结”都显得分外可爱。  
沙滩是干爽的，海风是微咸的，莱因哈特保持着那样的动作，直到……  
直到他把肥胖的企鹅彻底拥入怀中，他的下巴贴着企鹅的身体，他的手掌搂着企鹅的后背。  
是柔软的，是结实的，是温暖的，和他幻想中的触感丝毫不差。  
年轻人闭上了眼睛。

5.因为是飞行员所以并不需要晕船药

视野里一片白色。  
莱因哈特坐了起来。  
此刻的他被困在一个昏暗的小包间里，头顶和墙壁都是白色的，他的身上盖着被子，他的手背上扎着针头。针头连着输液的瓶子，虽然摇摇晃晃的，那些液体仍然一刻不停地被送进他的血管里。  
外面的人听到了里面的响动。门被拉开了。  
“你终于醒了！从我们发现你到现在，你已经整整昏迷两天了。”走进来的是个护士，她开始为莱因哈特检查身体。  
“你真是被上帝眷顾的人啊。飞机出了那么严重的故障，你居然还能平稳地迫降；被困在荒岛上那么多天，缺少淡水和食物，你却坚强地活了下来。拿好你的勋章，这是我从你随身的物品里发现的。”  
一个硬质的金属徽章被塞到了莱因哈特手里，但是他并没有什么失而复得的喜悦。  
“企鹅呢……我记得有一只王企鹅，有大半个人那么高，头是黑色的……它给我鱼吃……”  
“你在胡说些什么？我们发现你的岛上根本就没有王企鹅。可怜的年轻人，你一定是发烧太久烧糊涂了。”  
一粒药被送到莱因哈特嘴边，病人顺从地吃了下去。  
他手上还连着输液的软管，又在护士的催促下重新躺倒。  
满天的星辰，白色的海浪，和黑色的王企鹅……  
那一切都只是高烧时的梦吗？  
年轻人的心里越来越难受，就仿佛被掏空一样。  
他下意识咬住嘴唇。  
然后他突然意识到，他的嘴唇是咸的。  
不是海水的咸，也不是医用生理盐水的咸，而是鱼类经过烧烤后的特有的咸味。  
鱼的味道不是假的。他的记忆和感受是真实的。  
这样复杂的感情独此一份，又是不足为外人道的。  
全身紧张的肌肉终于被缓缓放松——  
原来那里就是企鹅岛啊……


End file.
